Le théâtre des fins des mondes
by Ermessende
Summary: On avait quoi ? Dix-sept à tout casser et malgré ça, on n'a pas été capables de sauver nos jours dorés.


Bonjour.

Comme je le disais sur le 8ème baiser, j'ai été productive en spé math et je vous livre cet OS qui me paraissait désuet, mais que finalement, j'aime beaucoup parce que ça change de ce que je peux écrire d'habitude.

Bon, sur le fond, j'ai un peu changé l'histoire de la Guerre parce que ça ne collait pas, mais personne ne m'en tiendra rigueur. Merci beaucouuup.

Ah, et OH il a neigé cet après midi alors on a fait un peu nos gamines parce que s'il neige beaucoup on a pas philo demain. Et qui dit pas philo demain, dit pas devoir de 4 heures en philo Mais il ne neige plus, alors c'est pas drôle.

Je vous laisse avec l'OS.

Titre : le théâtre des fins des mondes.

Rating K

Tout est à JKR

Résumé : On avait quoi ? Dix-sept à tout casser et malgré ça, on n'a pas été capables de sauver nos jours dorés.

Note : Je me suis relue en écoutant Feeling Good de Nina Simone et ça collait pas mal.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>« On avait quoi ? Dix-sept ans à tout casser et on avait déjà l'habitude de s'user les yeux sur des tabourets de bar en bois râpé. On aimait danser le long des corridors, boire des liqueurs d'ambre et regarder la lune se coucher. On était toujours trois. Trois à avaler le monde en quelques instants. On avait les cheveux longs et des gouttes d'insolence aux coins des lèvres. On regardait les nuages se refléter sur la surface de nos verres. Nos cigarettes s'échappaient de nos bouches et nous coloraient les mains de cendre. On s'allongeait sur le flanc dans l'herbe fraîche et nos paroles s'élevaient vers le ciel, et on était à moitié fous ? Fous d'amour et de promesses. On n'était que des gamins ivres du temps qui passe. On voulait tout voir, tout savoir, tout percevoir, tout boire. On aimait les filles qui babillaient près de nos chaises. On aimait les filles qui ne nous jetaient aucune regard et on les aimait encore plus quand on sentait leurs parfums. On s'effritait les doigts sur les bords de nos pièces dans le fond de nos poches. On entrait dans des bars qui semblait s'agrandir toujours plus. On était trois camarades le long d'une route. Puis il y a eu la Guerre. Insistante, persistante, existante. Et toute notre routine s'est écroulée. On s'est fait éjectés dans des rues déchirées et on nous a fait enfiler des uniformes grossiers. On a coupé nos cheveux et on a dit qu'on était vieux. Il y a eu la lumière, puis le noir. La saleté qui entrait dans chaque pore de nos peau. On a passé un temps presque infini dans des bout de terre calcinée. On balançait nos jambes le plus vite possible par dessus des barrières de pierre noire. On a tué le temps, tué le bonheur et tué des gens. On était sales du soir au moitié et on se mordait les doigts du matin au soir. A la fin, on a éclaté en sanglots parce qu'on était plus que deux. On cherchait nos pièces inexistantes et on couvrait ce corps qu'on avait tant aimé. Il n'y a plus eu de virées sans fin et on s'est petit à petit enfermés dans un mutisme. Toutes nos illusions bercées de candeur se sont écroulées. On n'était pas des héros, pas des idiots, pas des salauds. Et on n'était plus que deux à sentir les souvenirs nous ronger le cœur. Il n'y avait plus de verres, plus de filles, que des cigarettes amères qui nous étouffaient. On vacillait dans nos espérances. On ne faisait que s'éloigner de tout ce qui nous ressemblait avant. De tout ce qu'on aimait. Toute notre vie était construite sur une jeunesse flagrante et sur une passion fatale. On n'était plus que deux, on n'était plus vraiment complets. Et on crachait nos haines, désenchantés. »<p>

« Tu sais, j'ai tout écouté, j'ai tout entendu, Papa. Tout ce que tu as dit. Tu parles d'une histoire d'amour qui t'a bouffé. D'une armée de frissons qui t'a coupé les jambes. Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça aujourd'hui ? Parce que tu ne veux pas oublier ? Jamais je ne te laisserai oublier. Ta jeunesse, c'est ton trésor, Papa. Je ne peux pas te faire taire, raconte-moi. Je veux que tu me les racontes. Je n'oublierais rien et je porterai tout tes tourments. Dis-moi. »

« Alors, je te raconte Blaise. Lui. Blaise, il a été mon ami depuis le début, depuis que je tiens debout dans le salon. On courrait sur le marbre froid et son rire envahissait les pièces. On le disait beau, à ses côtés, on me disait pâle. On s'en fichait. On était des génies. On a passé nos années d'étude à se jeter des regards en coin, parce qu'on aimait déjà les filles. On méprisait, on régnait, on gagnait. Blaise, il a eu une relation tumultueuse avec ta tante et ça me faisait toujours beaucoup rire. Mais la Guerre a tué toute cette passion entre eux. Ils ne s'aimaient plus sans se détester. Pourtant, il était toujours désemparé face à elle. Mais quand n se retrouvait, on avalait le temps comme un cigare avalait les couleurs des villes. Blaise, c'est le prénom qui signifie toute l'insouciance dont on a peu faire preuve. »

« Il est où maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Il est parti juste avant mon mariage avec ta mère. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. C'est à cause de la mort du troisième. De Théodore. Notre Théo, on l'a rencontré dans le train pour aller à l'école. On avait onze ans et toute notre ignorance étalée devant nos genoux et Théo avait les réponses, nos réponses. On l'a fait danser entre nous, et on a grandi tous les trois. On a vécu le grand temps où on se moquait des gens, du temps, du monde. Il nous calmait et on était plus complices que jamais. On marchait tout les trois à travers des couloirs lourds de sens. On essayait de sortir d'une routine fumeuse. Et la Guerre nous l'a pris. On s'est battu pour lui, pour ses yeux et pour revoir son sourire. On refusait de le laisser dans des rues éclatées. On nous l'a pris, à jamais. La Guerre a volé sa jeunesse. »

« Tu sais, Papa. Théo et Blaise sont quelque part, et ils sont fiers que tu n'ai rien oublié. Personne n'oubliera jamais rien. Je garderai ça en moi. »

« Tu as dis-sept ans, mon fils. Ne t'encombre pas la tête avec ça. Mais ne les oublie, tous les deux, je t'en pris. »

« Je te le promet. »

« Blaise, Théo et moi, on était des voleurs de lune, de soleil et de pluie. On enflait nos cœurs de toute la vie possible. On était trois, et je reste seul. On avait quoi ? Dix-sept à tout casser et malgré ça, on n'a pas été capables de sauver nos jours dorés. »

* * *

><p>Mon maigre salaire est une review.<p>

Ou alors pour me donner du courage pour la philo demain. (oui, je vais me coucher pour être en forme …)

Bises

Ermessende.


End file.
